Allison Darwin/Witchcraft
Powers and Abilities White Magic White magic comes from a witch calling on the four natural elements - Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Witches are natural tied to nature and members of a witch coven each possess control over one of these elements which represents the bond of the coven. Dark Magic Dark magic is when a witches white magic has become corrupted and they can call upon powers from unnatural elements and perform spells that a white witch could not (ie. necromancy). Where white magic is limited, dark magic is not, however it is more physically draining on the witch using it and if a witch is not strong enough to control this magic then it can result in physical injury and even death. Mary Darwin was the first witch known by name to have gone dark, though there has been reference to witches before her turning dark. A witch whose parents, or ancestor, have had dark magic is likely to inherit it and this causes them to have little control over both their white and dark magic. Allison Darwin is an example of this, particularly in regards to her elemental power of which she is incredibly strong but also has virtually no control. It is not known specifically how a witches magic turns dark. Joseph Darwin theorised to Allison that their ancestor Mary's magic had turned dark as a result of the combination living on a magical nexus as well as being in a state of fear where she felt her life was in danger during the Salem Witch Trials. He suspects that James Darwin's magic being corrupted was a result of his romantic involvement with Mary. Witches known to have gone dark include: Mary Darwin, James Balding, Allison Darwin, Ayden Balding, Adrian Kristoff, Grace Anders, and Scott Anders *Joseph Darwin, Terrance Darwin, Helen Balding, and Ryan Balding are suspected to have had dark magic as a result of their ancestors but it never manifested and they were never known to have performed dark magic. *Allison and Ayden do have dark magic but have not joined a Dark Coven as Adrian, Grace, and Scott have. Standard Witch Abilities Spell Casting A spell is a series of words that when said in a certain order causes change in the fabric of reality to varying extents. It is a ritual intended to produce a magical effect. In order to be effective, it must be performed by a witch; a spell recited by a mortal will not work. The act of performing a spell ritual is known as "casting the spell". Witches traditionally record their spells in their grimoires, both for their own reference, and to preserve them for posterity. Spells can be non-verbal and can also be channeled and used by powerful telepaths. Protection spells are impossible to create, even if it keeps the person walking and talking technically the individual would still be dead, but unable to move on because the spell is holding them back. Dark witches cast more powerful spells, but the results of the spells can be disasterous as dark witches can not focus the spells as well as white witches. Some spells require more than one witch to make them work in order to increase the amount of magic and therefore potential power available for the spell. The spell against Adrian Kristoff and his dark coven took the combined powers of the entire coven, including Allison and Ayden's dark magic. Potion Brewing Potions are liquids with magical properties. Brewed with the necessary herbs, spices, or other various ingredients, these magical substances can achieve various effects. Although most potions are liquid, they can also exist in other forms such as gels or powders. The effect of a potions depends on the used ingredients or accompanied spell. In order for a potion to work, one has to be magical (and possess the ability to brew potions), otherwise some potions might just be poisonous concoction to the drinker. The Kristoff and Darwin grimoires contain many potions, the Kristoff potions being more powerful as Mariana Young was a powerful potion brewer and wrote most of the spells in the grimoire. Potions can be used in various ways. Some potions are meant to be consumed to be effective, while most potions can be thrown at the target or shattered on the floor in front of them. *Notable potion brewers include: Mariana Young, Eugene Porter, Patricia Young, Charles Gatesby, Robin Porter, Marc Banks, Daniel Kirkwood, Bianca Jonston, Grace Anders Elemental Power "Do you really want to piss off a witch who can suck all of the oxygen out of the air? Your body would be pulled into a vacuum if I do it fast enough and that will cause your insides to quite quickly exit your body. No? Well then how about I just have one of my tornadoes rip you limb from limb." - to Emmett after he tries to kill her Each member of the coven has power over one of the four elements, one boy and one girl to each element. Allison inherited the ability to manipulate the wind, giving her the power of Aerokinesis and the same ability her grandfather has. Her father has the ability of Hydrokinesis. Some of the others teased her for receiving what they perceived to be the least impressive ability, until she caused a small tornado. The power reflects her personality, gentle and calm one minute before becoming unpredictable and temperamental. Because of Allison's unstable personality she has very little control over her abilities, her elemental power being the most volatile. Her father and grandfather attempt to teach her control, and Arianna also helps because the unpredictable nature of the water element is very similar to wind. When his power is revealed, Allison and Quinton both work together on their elemental powers. Individual Power Each member of the coven has their own individual power that the others do not share. Allison's individual power has not yet revealed itself. Grimoires Each of the families has their own spellbook, known as a grimoire, in which the families have added spells and potions that they have discovered/created. Witches tend to be possessive about their magic and as such choose to keep some of their creations secret, even from the other members of their coven. As such, each families grimoire contains some of the same and some different spells and potions. Only five of the original grimoires (families Young, Banks, Kirkwood, Darwin, and Goodbert) from the Salem Witch Trials remained when the grandparents coven unlocked their powers. The three families (Gatsby, Balding, Porter) have since begun their own grimoires over. The location of only two (Young and Darwin) grimoires is known at this point. Joseph Darwin has suggested that the Balding and Goodbert family grimoires have been destroyed. Category:Abilities and Powers